<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Good boy." by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373356">"Good boy."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Take your pick, Master." [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anakin's a good master, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dirty Talk, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Obi-Wan's in his 20s, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen, Top Anakin Skywalker, both parties fully consent, despite that tag it's not the main focus pfft, reupload because the tags fubbed for some reason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission to the Mid-Rim leaves Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi infected with some kind of pollen. His Master, Anakin Skywalker, helps him to deal with it.</p><p>They may or may not learn a few things about each other along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Take your pick, Master." [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Good boy."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[I posted this last night but for some reason it didn't filter to the main obikin tag, which was v annoying &gt;:0 so I'm reuploadin']</p><p>First time writing smut, and only edited by me. I just have a strong need for bottom obi-wan, which is less prevalent in the western side of the fandom. It's very late, so please excuse me for any mistakes, and I'll just... fly away (flies away)</p><p>Note: Probably some ooc-ness, but since it's a role reversal I hope you'll forgive me for it? There's also a little extra note too, but I suggest going into the fic without knowing it. But if you're worried or whatnot, feel free to check out the endnotes. </p><p>I think that's all I have to say, please enjoy some filthy trash •&lt;•</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Padawan? Are you alright?" </p><p>Obi-Wan's breath hitched at the sound of Master Anakin's voice, the persistent heat under his bones growing strong. "I-I'm fine, Master. I, ngh, I just--" </p><p>A sigh. "I knew it." To Obi-Wan's surprise and mortification, his Master walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked until he was at the edge of Obi-Wan's bed, the sheets all scrunched up from the Padawan's constant moving. "Ever since we left Chintara, you've closed yourself off from the bond. At first you just told me you were just dizzy, and that it was muffling our connection, but clearly there's something going on here." </p><p>Obi-Wan inwardly groaned at the sound of his Master's saddened tone. He <em>hated </em>disappointing his Master, especially when he was forced to hide secrets from him, but this wasn't something that could be helped. Not with the usual way. He... he just needs to ride this out. That's all.</p><p>
  <em>Bet you wanna ride something else.</em>
</p><p>Anakin's splutters from behind him showed that he heard that. Or felt the emotion behind it. Kriff. "M-Master, I--" </p><p>A leather-covered hand on his forehead stopped him from talking. Anakin was saying something, he could faintly see his mouth moving, but Obi-Wan was too busy focusing on the cool metal underneath the glove to really care. Force, it felt so <em>nice. </em>It was the perfect balm for his heated body, a cool revere from the warmth he's been suffocating in ever since he inhaled that pollen from Chintara. Out of simple pleasure, Obi-Wan felt himself relax.</p><p>"Obi-Wan? Are you listening to me?" </p><p>The Padawan made a confused noise, and his glazed eyes opened up to see Master Anakin's worried face. "Uh, no...?" </p><p>"Kark," Anakin huffed. "Padawan, this could be serious. I'm gonna bring you to medical--" </p><p>"No!" Obi-Wan cried out, quickly grabbing the cool hand that was leaving his forehead. "I-I don't need medical. I'm fine." </p><p>His Master doesn't look convinced. "Are you sure?" </p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I am." He flopped back down onto his bed with a sigh.  </p><p>Anakin huffed at his lack of cooperation. "Well, you need <em>something, </em>that's for sure." </p><p>
  <em>Mmm, his Master has that 'something', doesn't he?</em>
</p><p><em>Stop it! </em>Obi-Wan screeched. His usually astute mind was completely muddled, images of his Master during inopportune moments appearing left and right</p><p><em>Don't think about it-- No, </em>stop <em>thinking about it. Don't think about your Master's chiseled body, or his strong hips, and most certainly not his thick cock--</em></p><p><em>Kark</em>, he's dripping.</p><p>Obi-Wan cursed his Stewjonian biology. </p><p>At some point during his self-debate he must've expressed his discomfort, because out of nowhere his Master was hovering over him again. "Obi-Wan, you're looking really red. Do you need me to get something cool for you, or...?" </p><p>Honestly, having ice or something would be really good right now, since Anakin's presence next to him was only making his body heat up more. But a bigger part of Obi-Wan didn't want his Master to leave. This bigger part knew just how to fix this 'problem', if only he knew on how to approach it. </p><p>Surely, a Master must be ready to help their Padawan in need, right...? </p><p>
  <em>Yes yes yes! Go for it!</em>
</p><p>"I... could use your help, Master." Obi-Wan started, his voice rough and hesitant. </p><p>Anakin tilted his head, his attention fully set on his (supposedly) sickly Padawan. "Yes?" </p><p>Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to say it, even when it was just the two of them (actually, <em>especially </em>because there was just the two of them), so he tried to do something else. Relaxing his hold on his sheilds, Obi-Wan allowed for his emotions to float through their bond. Everything, from the moment he inhaled the pollen to where they were now, wide open for his Master to see. Senses, images and sensations floated between them, and when Obi-Wan's true desire became evident, Anakin's eyes had dilated. </p><p>"... Padawan? You want me to...?"</p><p>Obi-Wan whimpered at his darkening tone. "Yes, I want to." His skin was thrumming now, the need for his Master to touch him growing stronger and stronger. Encouraged by Ankin's laboring breath, the Padawan raised himself up, making sure that Anakin could see the sheen of sweat on his skin, how his nubs were hard from the pent-up warmth. "I want you." </p><p>Anakin had finally foregone the initial distance between them, and is now taking his boots off and situating himself atop of Obi-Wan's bunk. However, despite grabbing his arms, he still looked worried. "I mean, are you sure?"</p><p>Obi-Wan would've groaned in impatience if his Master's face wasn't so severe. "W-What do you mean?" </p><p>"Obi-Wan, if we're really doing this... this'll be your first time." Anakin explained, voice gentle. "And right now, you're under the influence of something else." </p><p>"... So?" </p><p>"I just- I don't want you to regret this, Obi-Wan. I don't want something important like this to be marred because of some plant that sprayed all over you." </p><p>Obi-Wan stared at his Master, equal parts in shock and fondness. Of course Anakin would be concerned for something like this, as he is with anything attachment-related. It was honestly really sweet of him, and Obi-Wan could feel his heart swell. Taking a deep breath to re-center himself, Obi-Wan tried to adopt the most serious tone he could take on. "Master, it's really bold of you to assume that I would want this with anyone else." </p><p>Anakin's eyes widened. "What?" </p><p>"You heard me," He responded, moving himself closer and nuzzling Anakin's cheek. <em>Kark, </em>it's so warm, and his Master's usual smoky scent was absolutely intoxicating to his senses. Hopefully he'll get to lose himself in it, if his Master was willing. "I asked you because I trust you, Master. I trust you with absolutely everything, including this. The question is..." Obi-Wan trailed off, his hand tracing random patterns on Anakin's mechanical arm. "do <em>you</em> want this?" </p><p>Now it was Anakin's turn to stare at him, his eyes clearly giving away his surprise. Obi-Wan knew that he normally wasn't this vocal about his attachment to him, as it was forbidden by the Code, but he stands by everything he said. There was no one he'd trust more, no one that he <em>loved </em>more, than his kind and attentive Master.</p><p>"I..." Anakin muttered, looking down to Obi-Wan's chest. The Padawan waited anxiously, and then sighed happily when he felt Anakin's strong Force presence circle around him. "Alright, Padawan. Thank you. I'll make you feel good, I promise." </p><p>And with that, Anakin smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. But before he could pull away, Obi-Wan entangled his hands into the brown locks and pushed him back, their mouths now firmly pressed against each other. </p><p>This was probably the pollen speaking, but the kiss felt <em>amazing. </em>The drag of his Master's chapped lips pulled out a croon from Obi-Wan, his head twisting to get a better angle. When Anakin nipped at his bottom lip, Obi-Wan let out a surprised moan, and that moan grew louder when Anakin's mouth fully plundered his own. It was almost as if they were out in the battlefield again, the occasional tug on his Padawan braid reminding him of the adrenaline of deflecting blaster bolts, sending a high through their veins.</p><p>Like almost anything else, Anakin took his mouth with a near vicarious intensity. His tongue swiped all over the insides of his mouth, their breaths mingling with every gasp they took. Whenever Obi-Wan had to take a breather, Anakin would only release him temporarily, before pushing his tongue back in for another taste. It was an endless cycle that Obi-Wan easily absorbed himself into, his brain turning into mush from the kisses alone. </p><p>But eventually, it wasn't enough. When their mouths parted again, Anakin went to attack Obi-Wan's neck, his red lips a sharp contrast from his pale skin. The Padawan whimpered, gripping the golden hair under his fingers as Anakin sucked on his skin.</p><p>"Hmm, such a good Padawan, making such pretty noises for his Master." Anakin hummed, his low voice a heady drug to Obi-Wan's ears. "Soft white skin, ready to be marked by me." </p><p>Obi-Wan mewled helplessly, his body sinking down to his bedsheets. He doesn't know why, but hearing his Master uttering praise under such an environment was so... </p><p>"Oh? Does my Padawan like being told that he's good?" Anakin asked. His breath ghosted over the area he just bit on, already turning red under his attention. "Does my little Obi-Wan like being called a good boy?" </p><p>Obi-Wan couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He hoped his moan made for a good answer. </p><p>Instead, he felt amusement curl into their bond. "Ah ah ah, you need to use your words, Padawan." His grip on the Padawan braid was now used to pull Obi-Wan closer. "Tell Master what you like." </p><p>Panting, he tried to string together the right words to respond. He needs to please his Master. "I-hah, I like Master, ngh, praising me." Obi-Wan tilted his head upwards, biting his swollen lips in anticipation. "I like being a good boy for my Master." </p><p>Anakin growled, <em>actually </em>growled, and pushed them both deeper into the sheets. "You're already perfect to me, Obi-Wan." He then pushed both of Obi-Wan's arms upwards, gripping them close together with his mechno-hand. Meanwhile his flesh hand moved down to Obi-Wan's chest, and the Padawan yelped at having his nipples rubbed. "The most perfect Padawan ever. So pliant and willing for me." </p><p>Obi-Wan moaned out in pleasure, his chest rising to try and meet his Master's fingers. Eventually they started kissing again, but it didn't stop Obi-Wan from expressing his pleasure. Instead he whispered out words he would've never said anywhere else, bits and pieces of <em>yes Master </em>and <em>more more please more </em>falling out of both his mouth and his end of the bond. On the other side, Anakin answered in kind, muttering sweet nothings and <em>you're doing so well</em> across the Force. </p><p>The arousal surrounding them was growing, and by now Obi-Wan couldn't ignore the hard weight on his thigh. "Master..." Obi-Wan sighed, twisting his hips slightly to get his point across. </p><p>Anakin looked down in acknowledgement, before looking back at his Padawan. "Mmm, of course. Alright." Still maintaining his hold over Obi-Wan's wrists, Anakin moved his flesh hand slowly, eventually reaching the other's inner thigh. "Do you want Master to touch you here, sweetheart? Do you want Master to make you feel good here?" </p><p>Keening at the nickname, Obi-Wan nodded enthusiastically as he stared into those blue eyes. "Yes, please Master."</p><p>His Master hummed again. "Hmm, good Obi-Wan. Being honest about what you want." He then leaned down, moving back both hands to pull down the blanket covering Obi-Wan's modesty. He looked down and chuckled when at his Padawan's prick, pointed and flushed with interest. "All you have to do is hold still and sing for your Master, is that alright, Obi-Wan?" </p><p>Obi-Wan, very much pent-up and all too excited for what's to come, gave a hum of approval. Seeing his Master nod, he could only watch as Anakin lowered himself to face his rising prick, and touched it with a flick of his tongue. </p><p>The sudden contact cause for Obi-Wan to squeal in shock. It was barely anything, more of a touch than a lick, but his oversensitive member felt it as if Anakin had sucked him dry. Faintly hearing his Master chuckle, Obi-Wan quickly grabbed the bedsheets when he started to lick him in full. From the base all the way to its beady head, Anakin lapped at his prick as if it was some kind of treat. In a way, it probably was, considering the sounds that Obi-Wan was making. Then when he started leaking pre-come, Anakin's lapping turned sloppy, causing for it to drip under his prick, right under his sopping wet entrance. </p><p>"Mmm, Padawan. I'm going to try something a little different." Anakin suddenly said, sounding as if he was talking about the weather. "Tell me if you like it, alright?" </p><p>Obi-Wan's eyes flickered open, confused. "W-Wait, what--" </p><p>Then, in one full motion, Anakin stuffed Obi-Wan's prick into his mouth. </p><p>At first he squawked in alarm, because while he wasn't particularly endowed in any sort of way, swallowing an entire member wasn't easy. But it seems like his Master was doing fine, despite the slight choking sensation he initially had. Anakin groaned, sending vibrations all across his dick, and that was the only warning he had before he started to suck. </p><p>Oh, oh <em>Good Force, </em>no one's mouth should be that talented. His Master, <em>Anakin Skywalker, </em>still completely clothed save for his boots, was suctioning his dick like some kind of vacuum. Yet the pace was slow enough that it felt very enjoyable. Obi-Wan might as well have just died right then and there, because it felt absolutely <em>perfect. </em></p><p>But as he got closer and closer to release, Obi-Wan had to remind himself. </p><p>
  <em>His Master deserves to be loved to. </em>
</p><p>And a Padawan must know on how to best complement their Master.</p><p>Acting as quick as he can, Obi-Wan sent a flick to Anakin through their bond. <em>Master, wait. </em></p><p>Looking up with his dark lashes, Anakin hummed questioningly, causing for Obi-Wan to hiss. </p><p>
  <em>What's wrong, sweetheart? </em>
</p><p>"No, n-nothing's wrong." Obi-Wan replied. "It's just... I want you to feel good too, Master." </p><p>Seeing as they were talking, Anakin's mouth left Obi-Wan's dick with a pop. He tried not to moan at pleasurable feeling. "What do you mean?"</p><p>At first, Obi-Wan tried to put his thoughts into words, but found it to be nearly impossible. His brain has been reduced to goo by this point, and he couldn't hope to explain what he wanted Anakin to do. Instead, he relied on a technique which had always helped him when he was at a loss for words. </p><p>
  <em>It was Obi-Wan, lying down in his bunk. He looks flushed, out of it, completely debauched, his mouth open as he moaned on his Master's thick cock--</em>
</p><p>A sharp breath knocked them both out of the Force image. "My cock, Padawan? You want my cock?" Anakin whispered, his face now much closer to Obi-Wan's. His normally bright blue eyes were so much darker, the pupils near fully dilated.</p><p>Still feeling timid from what's essentially the most explicit thing he's ever thought about, Obi-Wan nodded.</p><p>"Say it." His Master said, <em>commanded.</em> "Say that you want me to fuck you with my cock." </p><p>"I-I want my Master's cock." Obi-Wan babbled, yet making sure to keep his eyes focused on Anakin's. "I want my Master to fuck me, stuff me full with his girth--"</p><p>With a thunderous rumble, his Master then pulled his rear upwards, spreading his legs to expose his wet hole. Anakin chuckled. "Well would you look at that, my Padawan's already prepared for me." He said, swiping off some of the natural lube from his inner thigh. "I hope you don't mind sharing, do you? The last thing I would want is for me to hurt you." </p><p>Obi-Wan's breath was heavy from the sudden movement, but he nodded nonetheless. His Master shot him a happy smile, and a few minutes later Obi-Wan heard the sound of clothes dropping on the floor. He keened breathlessly whenever he felt his Master's fingers move across his hole, taking some of the lube for his own cock. It was the only reason Obi-Wan hasn't tried to stick any fingers in, simply because the idea of being stretched by his Master was incredibly arousing. </p><p>Eventually Anakin deemed themselves fully prepped, and shuffled over to lean down to Obi-Wan. "I'm afraid I'm a little... bigger, than what you might be able to take." He started, staring at Obi-Wan with equal parts of adoration and worry. "So if it starts to hurt, tell me right away, okay sweetheart?" </p><p>"Mmm, yes, I will Master." Obi-Wan promised.</p><p>"Good." foregoing any kind of fanfare, Anakin started to push himself in his Padawan's tight hole.</p><p>Anakin was right in that he was big, but it could also be because Obi-Wan was a virgin. Either way, it did hurt at first. Shushing quietly at Obi-Wan's murmurs of pain, Anakin used the Force bond to soothe him, going in a few centimeters at a time. "Yes, that's it Padawan." He cooed. "You're being such a good boy, taking his Master's cock so well."</p><p>"I... I'm being good?" Obi-Wan gasped, his voice filled with wonder. </p><p>"Yes, you're being so good Obi." Anakin beamed at him. "The best ever, Master is so proud of you." </p><p>Mewling in ecstasy, the Padawan went to grip on his Master's shoulders as he sunk in deeper. Once he finally had his Master's cock stuffed into him, both took the time for a breather.</p><p>"Huh... Okay, Obi-Wan?"</p><p>"Ngh, yes." </p><p>"Alright, I'm going to move now, okay? Starting slow, then we'll go a little faster. Think you can take that, sweetheart?" </p><p>Despite feeling a little hesitant, even this far into it, Obi-Wan nodded. His Master would know what works best for them. </p><p>Anakin smiled, but this one was clearly more darker than the rest. "Alright then," Leaning in closer, he whispered a final command into his Padawan's ear.</p><p>"Now sing for me, my dear Obi-Wan." </p><p>When the thrusts first came in, all the Padawan could do was let out huffs of his breath. But when his Master started to pump even faster, his whines turned into full-on moans, eyes wide and mouth open as he came apart on his Master's thick cock. </p><p>"Ah, Master, ah--" </p><p>"Yes, <em>yes." </em>Anakin groaned, his voice rumbling through Obi-Wan's body as he pistoned his hips. "Sweet Force Padawan, you're so tight for me. Tight and greedy for my cock inside of you." He emphasized by thrusting extra hard into the willing heat, his flesh hand moving his hips in such an angle that Obi-Wan's prostrate would be grazed with every movement. </p><p>Obi-Wan wept, nearly mindless as he tried to move in time with Anakin's thrusts. "Yes, only for Master's cock." </p><p>They kept going, their moans ricocheting off the walls as Anakin moved faster. The Force around them was heated too, and with their bond splayed wide open, Obi-Wan was completely engulfed in the throes of pleasure as their lovemaking created an endless loop. He could sense that Anakin felt it too, with how he sighed whenever Obi-Wan squeezed his cock, or reveling in its size. </p><p><em>My Master takes such good care of me, </em>Obi-Wan thought dazedly with yet another thrust. <em>I hope I'm taking good care of my Master. </em></p><p><em>Yes, you are Obi-Wan.</em> Anakin praised, sounding immensely satisfied through the Force. <em>You're doing great, being such a good boy for his Master. </em></p><p>Finally, when they reached that point, Obi-Wan came first. He whimpered as he felt his release wash over him, the pleasant sensation causing for him to lift his back from off the bed. His curved prick came across both of their stomachs, coming out with such force that it almost reached Anakin's chin. Nevertheless, his Master smiled. </p><p>"Hmm hmm, that felt nice, didn't it Obi-Wan? You tightened up around me too." He chortled, grabbing Obi-Wan's face gently. "You naughty little boy, trying to get Master to come with you?" </p><p>Trying to come down from the pleasure high, Obi-Wan whined softly. "N-No Master, I just..." </p><p>Anakin patted his cheeks in reassurance. "Oh, I'm just teasing Padawan. You just take things so seriously sometimes." He then booped him on the nose, mouth still upcurved into a satisfied smile. "But since it's your first time, Master won't punish you. But..." </p><p>A sudden deep thrust knocked the breath out of Obi-Wan. </p><p>"... I still need my release." </p><p>Crying out in sheer euphoria, Obi-Wan could only hold on as his Master chased after orgasm, his oversensitive flesh squirming and molding under pressure. Eventually Anakin came with a grunt, his mechno-arm gripping Obi-Wan's wrist while the flesh one remained on his hip. Sighing in delight, the Padawan took the time to feel the hot rush of come going into his hole, his walls unconsciously squeezing as if to milk out the rest of his Master's dick. </p><p>"Nrgh, that's it Obi-Wan. Just take it, let Master fill you up full." Anakin crooned, his breaths heavy under Obi-Wan's ear. Finally the were finished, both parties exhausted from the entire affair. After gently pulling himself out of his Padawan's hole, Anakin collapsed next to him with a puff. </p><p>Obi-Wan took the time to glance at the wall for a moment. Now that he was properly fucked, he could feel his mind start to clear, the previous after-affects of the pollen dissipating into the wind. He made sure to turn around with care, as his hips was still sore, to see his kind Master who helped him. </p><p>"Thank you, Master, Anakin." He muttered, face turning a little red. "I... really enjoyed it."</p><p>"Nice to see I haven't lost my touch." His Master snarked back with a smirk, once again turning into the quick-tempered yet well-meaning Jedi Knight that Obi-Wan knew and loved. "I'll take a guess in that you feel better now?" </p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. "Mm hmm, I don't feel that woozy anymore." He replied. Looking down, Obi-Wan grimaced a bit at the sticky mess left on both of their stomachs, but he was honestly too comfortable to even consider moving. So instead, he snuggled close to his Master, taking the blanket that Anakin flipped over and pulling it over their shoulders. </p><p>Upon seeing this, his Master grinned. "Not going to complain about Jedi propriety, my dear Padawan?" </p><p>Face already situated on a pillow, Obi-Wan mumbled out a "No, not this time." </p><p>"Alright then, if you say so." Anakin replied, moving closer to his Padawan and wrapping his flesh arm around him. "Sleep well, Padawan." </p><p>Already going to the road of sleep, Obi-Wan replied quietly. "You too, Master."</p><p>Honestly, they'll probably have to talk about this in the morning, but he was always told to think in the present. So with a final huff, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and fell asleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Despite Anakin calling Obi 'boy' in the fic, Obi-Wan's of age (as I've stated in the tags) It's just part of the Kinky Process. Obi is just Dat Thirsty for the skywalker D :P</p><p>Hope this was decent anyway tho, especially since it was my first attempt. Thanks for reading and have a good day~ (flies away once more)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>